The Girl Behind the Cover Story
by pickledpancake
Summary: Fame can push people to be someone who they truly aren't but what happens when it pushes one girl to far? The young officer may saved her life once but the story is quickly covered up. Will he get to truly discover the girl hidden behind the cover story or will it be too late?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sitting with her friends at the bar pretending to be one of them. When did all of the fame become one giant party? It was all apart of the game that she had been playing so long it was the same thing night after night. The clothes that barely covered her, the drinks that burned her throat and made it easier for her to deal with the random men putting their hands all over her body.

Her songs and music videos were filled with her barely clothed body and over sexualised lyrics there were also random guys provocatively touching her and her doing uncomfortable provocative dance moves. It wasn't who she really was but it was all she knew. So she was sitting in the bar with her "friends" drinking lots of funny named drinks that burnt her throat night after night. It was becoming too much for her. The constant encouragement of her mother for skimpier clothing and way over sexualised song lyrics was overwhelming her. Her brain was cloudy and her thoughts weren't clear in her mind but she knows that she wants out. She wasn't happy. She needed to escape.

She's not sure how she got back to her hotel room, but somehow she made it being followed by her publicist. She walked in telling the young police officer outside her hotel door not to let anyone else in. The young police officer followed her orders and told the group of publicist and "friends"that they needed to leave but an angry older lady tells him to open the door. The young officer knows who she is and hesitantly opens the door for her. The officer goes to close the door but gets interrupted by a high pitched scream from the older woman. The young officer quickly runs into the room to see the older woman grasping her hands over her mouth and the young star who wanted nothing more than to escape sitting on the ledge of the balcony, staring at the far away ground.

The young officer slowly approaches the glass door and steps out onto the balcony. The pretty brunette doesn't look at him but continues to stare at the ground with a distant unreadable look in her eyes. The older woman starts to step onto the balcony which causes the girl to inch forward, the officer quietly tells the woman to step back inside. When she does he slowly starts to walk towards the girl and she inches closer to the edge.

"Don't do this please don't do this" he says inching closer to her.

She turns and looks at him her face clear of any emotions, she studies him for a moment and inches forward again.

"What do you care?" She says her voice leaking no emotions.

" I don't know you and you don't know me but I can see you're a good person I can see it in your eyes. Please don't do this". He is close enough that he can grab her arm but she slips through his grip and starts falling off the balcony.

In a flash he is reaching over and gripping her hand a look pain and fear is on the girls pretty face.

"Let me go please" she yells at him , but he doesn't he just grips her hand tighter and tries to pull her up.

"No you may not see the good in yourself yet but it's there don't give up on it yet" he says as he struggles to pull her up.

"Give me your other hand please" he says feeling her start to slip from his grasp yet again. She hesitantly gives him her other hand and with one last tug he pulls her up onto the balcony.

Within seconds she's a sobbing heap in the officer's arms. The small girl clutches the officer's arms tight and then is pulled away by the older woman.

"Allison what the hell was that? How much have you had to drink? Did you think about the press? They might have seen you? Do you have any idea what this could do to your image?" the older woman shouts with venom dripping in her voice.

The older woman doesn't even say a simple 'thank you' to the young officer. The older woman just tells Allison about how arrogant she is and how she's ruining her image. It takes every ounce of the young officers will power not to tell the older woman this isn't time for scolding the girl clearly needs help that the older woman isn't giving or going to give to her.

It's not his place so he stays out of it. The officer stands in the corner until there is a knock at the door. The older woman answers the door and in steps the hotel manager who speaks with the older woman. They seem to have an agreement as they shake hands and she hands him a slip of paper. The manager motions for the officer to come with him out into the hallway.

They step into the brightly lit hotel hallway and the older manager keeps a hand on the officer's shoulder and runs the other over his big balding head.

"You know you did the right thing and they're very thankful for that." speaks the elder manager.

"Funny, it didn't really seem like that lady was very thankful I saved that girl's life." the young officer speaks sarcasm seeping through every pore.

"They are trust me Officer Moon, they are." he says patting the officer's shoulder.

"Okay" says Officer Moon fighting off the urge to go back and say something to the older woman.

"Austin they are offering us a cheque, that is if you don't tell anybody what really happened tonight and you go along with the story that they're gonna tell to the media tonight at the press conference, that you'll attend in an half hour." says the older manager a smile on his face.

"So they want me to lie for money? " he says his anger slowly building. "She needs help, not a cover story" he finishes staring at the elder manager in disbelief.

"Son, you know under different circumstances I wouldn't ask you to lie, but they're offering us a generous amount of money and you know your mother could really use it." says the man as a somber look crosses his face.

The officer stares at his father and observes every single one of his features. His eyes are sad and don't hold their old shine, they're distant and filled with an unreadable emotion just like the girl on the balcony. His father doesn't stand as tall as he used to, the bags are prominent under his eyes anymore now a days from his sleepless nights alone. He has a beard growing and it was bizarre for the officer to see his father with facial hair he had usually been well shaven daily but clearly lacking the past few months. The stress was clearly written all on his father and it made him feel 's the only reason he agreed to go along with it.

His father pulled him into a tight hug and then hands Officer Moon a small slip of paper. Moon can't bring himself to look at the paper for a moment so he just keeps it clasped in his hand . His father pats his shoulder and then moves to knock on the hotel room door to talk to the older woman again.

Officer Moon stands in the hallway replaying over everything that happened. Thinking how wrong he was for agreeing to go along with it, the girl needed real help and not just a cover story. His father was the only reason he was taking the money, and he told himself that every single penny would go straight to his mother. His thoughts were interrupted by his father.

"Austin be ready and down in the lobby in 15 minutes for the press conference" he says as he pats his son on the shoulder and gives him a weak smile.

Looking at his father reminded him of why he was doing this. He slowly unfolded the small slip and read the amount of money and couldn't believe his eyes. $500,000 to keep his mouth shut.

A little while later, everybody who was anybody was gathered in the lobby for Allison's press conference. Quiet murmurs filled the room as the people kept themselves busy waiting for her to arrive and release her statement on what happened earlier this evening. Austin, however, was the only one in the room who hasn't said a word since he arrived. People would try and engage in conversation with Officer Moon about the occurrence, but the conversation was always lacking something; a response.

He kept quiet for multiple reasons. One being he, himself, wasn't exactly sure of what happened earlier tonight. He knows what he saw, and how the conversation went, but the back story? He knew that there was something troubling the star, but he didn't have a clue as to what. Also, Austin's word had a price; a price of $500,000 dollars. He wanted nothing more than to tell every individual that asked him what happened on that balcony, including the press, what he really thought happened. But he knew that he couldn't, otherwise he would lose the zeros on the cheque he was given, and he knew he needed that money. His _mom_ needed that money.

The audiences whispers drew to a stop, and Austin was pulled from his thoughts when the elder woman from the previous encounter set foot on the stage.

"Good Evening, everyone." She began "I would like to thank you all for joining us tonight as we have an important statement to release."

The cameras of the press began to release a bright flash as the petite brunette made her way up the small staircase leading her onto the stage.

"Hi there." she stuttered her words into the microphone.

She took a quick glance at her mother who was prompting her to continue to speak as she was directed to on the teleprompter before her. She took a deep breath, making an attempt to pull down her, in her opinion, too short of a dress down, and she began to speak as directed. It was very rarely she ever got the chance to speak freely.

"I understand the majority of you are here regarding your concern and curiosity of the events that took place prior, and the remaining people in this room are lost, and looking for the open buffet that is two doors down,"

The audience engaged in laughter at what Allison thought was purely dry humor. Once the laughter died down, she continued, "but my team and I are here to assure you that there is nothing to be concerned about. I was simply sitting on the balcony admiring the beautiful view LA has to offer and I got caught in a daydream. I would like to thank you all for your concern, but there is truly no need. Thank you."

As Allison made her way off the stage questions eroded from the audience and press;

'Daydream? Could you elaborate'

'You've been in LA for sometime; haven't you seen enough?'

'People say they saw someone pulling you back? Saving you?'

'What is the real story?'

All questions were to be ignored and averted as her mom and security pushed her through the audience. All of her security team minus one member; Officer Moon. Austin was still idle at the back of the room; consumed by his overwhelming thoughts. He was in disbelief at the charade he just witnessed. He couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that her team was more involved in maintaining her public image rather than making sure she is healthy and safe. Snapping him out of his thoughts was reporters with cameras and microphones surrounding him.

"Hello, you must be Officer Moon. You were present during this conflict, is that correct?"

Austin, caught of guard, regained his composer and proceeded to answer the question asked of him, clearing his throat.

"Uh, yeah, I was there, I-"

The over eager reporter cut off the tall blonde and continued with her questioning.

"So was it really a day dreaming incident? Or is there more to this story than the team is holding back from the rest of the public?"

Austin froze. This was the moment he was dreading. He knew she needed help, and that this would be best for her. But his mom. He needed the money for his mom. But he knew that there would be other ways to make the money; safer ways to make the money. That was it. He had made up his mind.

"Its-


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

 **LoveShipper: I know :( I feel like am has the effect on a lot of people unfortunately**

 **reader339: We post chapters whenever we get the chance :) Hope this wasn't to long of a wait!**

 **madimaggg: Thank you! We hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Here's the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy it!**

Chapter 2

Ally and her publicity team made their way back to Ally's room. As she headed into her room, Ally threw on a pair of long, grey sweatpants, and an over-sized band t-shirt. Unbeknownst to the world, this was Ally's favorite thing to wear. She had a drawer full at home, but they rarely ever got to see the light as Penny; Ally's mother, was dead set on maintaining the image that she created for her daughter. This image revolved around tight, revealing clothing that had little to no material to them.

In an attempt to distract herself from the painful reality she was living, Ally reached for her phone that was sitting on the oak night stand beside the bed. Although Ally wasn't a huge fan of the spotlight and public standards that came with her fame, she loved her fans. If she could just be herself and have her fans, she would take all that, hide from the public, and live the life that she had in mind when she showed her talent to the world.

Scrolling through her twitter feed, she was pulled from her happy place when her mom walked into the room. The tiny brunette sighed, pulling herself up into an upright position, knowing that her mom was going to engage in a meaningless conversation as a failed effort to make it seem like she does in fact care about her daughter's well being over her image. Her mother placed herself on the adjacent bed facing her daughter.

"So.." Ally began, not being able to stand the awkward silence that was building between them.

"What were you thinking Allison? Wait, I can answer that myself; you obviously weren't." The older of the two took in a heavy breath "You need to realize that your actions have consequences. When will you ever understand that?"

"A simple 'Are you okay, Allison' would have done just fine, oh, wait, you couldn't care less if I was okay."

Penny pushed herself of the ragged mattress in rage. "You have no idea what I have done for you-"

"For me?" She scoffed "All you have ever done for me has had an ulterior motive that benefited you more than it would ever help me. And that is something that I have grown to understand quite clearly." The young girl, now fully enraged has also made her way onto her feet. "And its funny that you accuse me of not having an understanding of the subject when you constantly take actions that are single handedly ruining my life. How about those consequences? Hmm? What do you have to say about those?"

In a single swift movement, Penny stepped forward and struck Ally across the face. "Dont ever use that tone with me. I am your mother."

Allison's eyes began to water as she brought her tiny hand up to her just as small, smooth cheek to soothe the burning area that is beginning to turn a shade lighter than a tomato.

"Are you sure about that? Because last time I checked mothers were supposed to protect their children from danger. Not inflict it on them."

And with that Ally left her stone cold mother standing alone in the hotel room.

"Its really not my place to say." Austin spoke calm and collectively.

The cameras continued to flash as everyone's eyes were on the officer who was with Allison when she 'fell' off the balcony.

"Officer Moon; Austin, if I may, are you trying to say that there is more to the story than the publicists are letting on?"

Austin froze. He wasn't sure where to go from here. He thought if he dismissed the question it would all be over. He realized he thought wrong as the reporter shoved her microphone into Austin's face.

"There is nothing more to the story, Miss. The released statement is exactly what I walked into when I went to check on in her room. Nothing more, nothing less." He answered in a single breath, giving himself no chance to change his mind.

"Looks like this isn't much of a story after all. Thank you, Officer."

Austin was disgusted. He couldn't believe that all these people were more interested in a story than the state of mind that the main character of said story was in. No one really cared for Allison it seemed. He couldn't help but wonder if she saw it that way as well. The girl put on a hard exterior, but he wondered if there was a soft interior that was so bottled up she never got the chance to explore it or let it show.

Austin made his way to the elevator, he couldn't help but get the thought of that buffet Allison had mentioned out of his head. It had only been seconds before the elevator let out a loud ding and the doors pulled open. Much to his surprise, a certain sad, petite brunette was already standing inside. Something about her presence was different from usual. Her usual assertive, cocky self was not present in this elevator. This girl seemed broken, almost haunted. This was the same girl he had rescued from the balcony.

Her eyes never left the floor. Her hair up in the messy bun with strands hanging loose; grazing her shoulders. Her band tee was half tucked into her, what seemed to be, too long pair of sweatpants. Accepting the fact that she wished to keep the silence, Austin stepped inside beside her not speaking a single word. Keeping the peaceful, yet tension filled silence, he went to push the floor button of the buffet, only to realize it was already lit up.

"You headed to the buffet too?" Allison spoke, in a raspy voice that gave away the fact that she had been crying "It's a little late to be having a meal don't you think?"

She turned her head to size up the boy standing next to her. He couldn't help but notice the red tint that flooded her cheek. He also took in her red, sad, puffy eyes. They didn't have that usual light that they always do. They were dark and seemed to hold a secret in them, a secret that he was sure was eating her alive. He decided to leave it in the dark as he could sense that she did not want to engage in that type of conversation. Especially with someone on her security team that she hardly knew.

"I could be asking you the same thing." He gave her a small smirk

"I had the press conference and an oh so lovely conversation with my mother, what's your excuse?"

"Well Ms. Allison-"

"It's Ally. Just call me Ally."

"Okay, let me try this again then." Austin smiled at the shorter of the two. "Well, Ally, I was also at the press conference, and got held up by some reporters and had to release a statement if I wanted to get out of there and still have some of my twenties left to live."

Ally snapped back into her usual self when she heard Austin say he had released a statement. Defensive and reserved.

"What? What do you mean you released a statement?" She turned to Austin, keeping her words in a serious manner.

"A reporter approached me and asked me questions, and I answered them. I meant exactly what I said by 'I had to release a statement.'."

Her brown eyes grew bigger and filled with what seemed like worry and a small amount of rage.

"What did you say? What on earth made you think you could talk to the public about what you think you saw?"

Austin sighed, and pulled the elevator stop. Ally's mind crawled with questions at this point;

'Am I safe in here with him?'

'Who on earth does he think he is?'

'What if there are no pickles left at the buffet by the time we get down there?'

'What on earth would possess him to stop the elevator?'

By the time she brought herself back to reality, Austin was leaning up against the elevator wall, waiting for her to listen to his explanation.

"I know I have no business speaking on your behalf, and I had no intention of doing so, but it was brought to my attention that I needed to have a cover story memorized in order to protect how you are seen in the public eye, and apparently what I saw was damaging that so I was informed that I couldn't tell the truth about our little encounter and that I had to tell the public that it was exactly that; a little encounter."

Ally was taken back by his words. Never has anyone spoken to her with such a tone, or spoke to her as if she was a real person for that matter. She found his words oddly reassuring, however, she felt the need to question them at the same time.

"Tell the truth about what? That is the truth. What you were told was the truth." Ally exuded a large amount of confidence while delivering this statement, yet Austin saw right through it.

The tall blonde pushed the elevator stop button back in so the elevator would continue and he gave Ally one last look after doing so.

"You and I both know that that was far from a little encounter."

They reached the floor of the buffet and both exited the elevator. Before making around the corner into the main hallway Ally spun around to face Austin.

"Okay, listen, you have no idea what you saw tonight. You don't even know the half of it. So do everyone a favor and stay out of it." She poked his chest with her tiny finger in attempt of intimidation.

She proceeded to spin away, but Austin grabbed her arm and spun her back.

"Then let me know, let me understand. You need help Ally. You need someone."

He searched her eyes for any sign of hope that she would let him in, but it was to no avail. She yanked her arm from his grasp and gave him a sharp 'Don't touch me.' And pacefully made her way to the buffet. He followed suit.

The two ate in silence for quite sometime. The buffet was close to empty; minus the limited amount of hotel staff left supervising the food. The silence was soon broken when Austin's radio went off, and a man's voice eroded from the speaker.

"To all security units: Keep your eye out for Allison Dawson. She is currently MIA, her last known whereabouts were on her hotel floor. Notify me as soon as you have a visual."

Ally shot her head up from her plate and looked Austin dead in the eyes. This was a look Austin had never seen on Ally before. Her face was blatantly crying for help; pleaded for an escape. Austin knew that his job was to protect Ally, and that he should respond to the radio PA, but in the back of his mind he knew that he would be protecting her from a lot more if he just kept her whereabouts under the rug for a little while.

Austin stood up and made his way to the exit of the room. About halfway there he turned back to Ally. "Are you coming or what?"

She was caught off guard by his question, however, it wasn't completely unexpected. She knew he had to do his job, and she meant nothing to him so he had no reason to respect her wishes of remaining missing. She stood up from the table and regretfully followed Officer Moon to the elevator. Ally stood beside him waiting for the elevator to arrive, and thought about speaking up, but neglected to do so, and kept her mouth shut. Once the elevator came, the young boy and girl stepped inside. Ally, was once again caught off guard when Austin pushed a button for a floor that was clearly not hers.

"I'm on 17, not 29." She spat.

He gave her a simple response. "I know." That was followed with the closing of the elevator doors.

After yet another tension filled elevator ride, they stopped on the 29th floor, thankfully meeting no interruptions on the way up. Austin led Ally down the long hallway where the two eventually came to a door that read 'Roof'.

"It's locked." Ally looked up at Austin with disappointment in her eyes.

"You know, when you are on the security team of a high profile celebrity, they give you keys to some cool hotel places. One of them just happens to be-" Austin proceeded to unlock the previously mentioned door. "-the hotel roof."

Ally's face lit up for the first time in a long time and bolted through the now unlocked door and up the stairs, and Austin trailed behind her.

Austin and Ally sat in a comfortable silence for a while, until Austin spoke up about the elephant in the room.

"Why did you do it?" He asked softly, not wanting to set her off.

She remained looking out to the painted black night sky before her.

"Do what?"

"Jump." He spoke, his words just above a whisper.

"Why do you care so much, Moon?" She turned her head slightly to face him. "My decisions do not affect your life."

He paused. Although this was true, he still needed to provide an answer that seemed less heartless.

"That may be true; but they do affect yours."

The brunette looked back out to the sky, not wanting to converse anymore. She just wanted to think. Think about how different her life would be if she had never posted that video of her singing online. Think about how her mother and her may have actually had a normal relationship. Just think.

"So what." She spoke up "So what if it affects my life. It's my life and I get to decide whether it is or is not worth living."

"So you did jump?"

"I don't consider it a jump because I didn't get to fly." She took a hasty breath "And I guess I have you to thank for that one."

"Well, it was really nothi-"

"It was sarcasm, Asshole." She stood up and made her way back to the door. "Tell them you found me and we are heading back."

And with that Ally was through the door.

"Officer Moon found her and is bringing her back to the room now." Jimmy, Ally's manager, told everyone in the room.

The room was filled with 'thank god' 's and 'wonderful' 's for the next few minutes while they waited for the lady of the past few hours to arrive. A little time passed and then Austin walked Ally through the door.

Penny rushed to Austin and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Thank you, Sir, thank you."

He nodded in response. "Just doing my job, m'am" And with that Austin left the room.

Conversation broke out and everyone was questioning Ally upon her return, and demanding answers immediately.

"Okay, hold on!" She raised her voice above the crowd. "I will answer everyone's questions but I have one request that must be met."

"What's that?" Jimmy questioned, expecting a huge, irrational desire from the pop star.

"I want Austin Moon to be bumped up to the position of my full-time bodyguard."


End file.
